


A Royal Guest

by butterflyslinky



Series: The Concubine of Erebor [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fight Sex, Infidelity, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: Dain Ironfoot visits Erebor and is intrigued by their Elvish captain
Relationships: Dáin Ironfoot/Tauriel, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: The Concubine of Erebor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773907
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Royal Guest

Tauriel wasn’t entirely thrilled when she was informed of the guests coming from the Iron Hills. A hundred guests, for a full week, just spelled trouble.

“It’s more people than I like to keep track of,” she said in her briefing with Thorin. “Erebor is stable right now, but this would be an opportunity for anyone who had ill designs against you.”

“I trust Dain and his people with my life,” Thorin said. “My life, and my kingdom, which are essentially one in the same.”

“I am aware,” Tauriel said. “But it is my job to be suspicious.”

“It’s Nori’s job to be suspicious,” Thorin corrected. “It’s your job to report to me what he doesn’t know, and to entertain our guests.”

“Oh, so that’s what this briefing is about,” Tauriel said. “I thought you had real work for me to do.”

Thorin was too majestic to roll his eyes, but he did give Tauriel a severe look. “I know that you are a capable captain, both of the wall and of the Rarkan. I do not have to brief you on the security measures, because I know that you will continue to do that job regardless of who is here. However, this is a celebration, and I would expect you to be willing to serve in your other capacity.”

“Always, Your Majesty,” Tauriel said. “If I am called. And you are, of course, free to advertise my services to your guests.”

“I want you to be prepared,” Thorin said. “The dwarves of the Iron Hills are not used to you...they may not be as delicate as we are.”

Tauriel did roll her eyes. “I am not a delicate flower. I feel certain that I can handle any dwarf who is in need of my services.”

“Very well,” Thorin said. “You are expected at dinner tomorrow night and every night until they leave.”

Tauriel bowed. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

*

Tauriel had met Dain, of course, after the Battle five years before. He had struck her as a gruff, stubborn sort, a bit too loud and rough for her Elven sensibilities. Kili spoke fondly of him though, and it was obvious that Thorin had very deep respect for him, so Tauriel wasn’t too concerned about him.

The visitors from the Iron Hills arrived as expected, with Dain at their head, a very pretty dwarven woman beside him with a very small dwarfling clinging to her skirts. Thorin smiled as he stepped down to greet them.

“Welcome, Cousin,” Thorin said. “We are glad you have come.”

“Aye, we’re glad to be here.” Dain and Thorin hit their heads together, as was customary. Tauriel flinched a bit. “My wife, Thilde, and our son, who is named for you.”

Thorin gave a brief nod to Thilde, and smiled at the child. “You are most welcome,” he said. “You will all be escorted to your quarters, and there will be a feast tonight, like Erebor has not seen in an Age.”

There was general good cheer and laughter as the servants and guards started showing the guests to their quarters. Tauriel put on a smile and stepped up to Dain. “My Lord Dain,” she said. “If you will follow me?”

Dain grinned at her as they headed down the corridors. “Still here, eh?” he said. “Old Thranduil not reconsidered?”

“Elves have long memories,” she answered. “And we do not forgive easily as a rule...you can imagine how long an elf like Thranduil can hold a grudge.” She dimpled a bit more. “And even if he did ask me to return, I would not. I have a good position here, and I am near Kili, whom I love. Even if our lives cannot be bound...even if I know I shall lose him too soon...I would rather stay by his side.”

“We are glad of it,” Dain said. “Kili is a good lad...it is good to know he is loved so much, and that you can still be with him in spite of your...differences.”

“You mean that I am an elf,” Tauriel said.

“It is...strange, to see one of your kind in Erebor,” Thilde said.

“Aye, your husband has expressed as much in the past,” Tauriel said, her voice light.

“Ah, you can’t hold that against me!” Dain said. “I didn’t get the full story until after we’d already shouted about it. Besides, I’ve heard tell that Erebor’s army is more effective than ever under your command.”

“You have heard correctly,” Tauriel said. “But let us not bore your wife with talk of military affairs.”

“Later, then,” Dain said as they reached the guest room. “I feel that the Iron Hills would benefit from your advice.”

“No doubt Erebor would benefit from yours,” Tauriel said. She bowed. “I will see you at dinner.”

“Aye, thank you, lass.” Dain took his family into the room and Tauriel returned to her post.

*

The banquet hall was packed, every dwarf in the city and all of the guests gathered together. Tauriel was seated near the head table, allowing her to keep an eye on everyone near the King without insulting anyone still prejudiced against elves. The dwarves of Erebor were used to her now, but the ones of the Iron Hills still looked at her mistrustfully.

As expected with any sort of state dinner, the evening was long, a full dozen courses and a bard singing a very, very long ballad in Khuzdul. Tauriel only understood about one word in ten, but the singer’s voice was fair and the dwarves seemed to be enjoying it. She didn’t make conversation with any of her dining companions, instead keeping a watchful eye out, made easier by the fact that she still wasn’t used to the heavy dwarven food and was finished eating very quickly.

Unfortunately, being an elf and keeping an ear and eye out meant she could hear everything from the high table. Thilde had been drinking heavily all evening, and the ale had loosened her tongue considerably.

“Just don’t understand,” she slurred at Thorin. “Why you’d trust one of them with your army.”

“Captain Tauriel is experienced, and she has proved herself to be trustworthy,” Thorin said, his voice measured. “She is a credit to her race, and almost enough for me to forgive them.”

“She’s still a tree-shagger,” Thilde said. “She’ll turn on you the moment she’s needed. Cowards, all of them.”

Tauriel clutched her fork and kept her eyes down. She couldn’t show emotion about this.

“You don’t know of what you speak,” Kili snapped. “And I will not tolerate insults toward the one who saved my life, no matter what her race.”

“Aye, you wouldn’t,” Thilde muttered. “Seeing how she’s your favorite whore and all.”

“Enough, my love,” Dain said, his voice harsh. “We are guests here, and we will not insult any of our hosts.”

Thilde went quiet, though she was still muttering in Khuzdul. Tauriel decided not to do anything; it wasn’t worth starting a fight.

The dinner was finally winding down when Dain made his way down from the head table. He took an empty seat across from Tauriel and gave her a slight smile. “My apologies, lass.”

Tauriel gave him a false smile. “I can’t think what you mean.”

“I know your ears are sharp, and you are near enough to catch what my wife said,” Dain said. “It is ill-mannered, but she means no harm to you personally.”

“No, only to my race,” Tauriel said. “But I am used to it...it is not easy being in Erebor as I am.”

“We should not make it more difficult for you,” Dain said.

“Hm.” Tauriel sipped at her ale, glancing at the table. Thilde was still rambling in Khuzdul, though Tauriel only caught about one word in ten. “Has she always misliked us?”

“Ever since the dragon,” Dain said. “She lost her family in the attack...though she was fortunate. Her line was too important to die out, and I was initially glad to welcome her to my halls.”

“And to your bed?”

“Perhaps not my first choice of wife,” Dain said. “Nor was I her first choice of husband. But dwarven women are rare, and the line of Durin must be prepared to make political matches. It is better by far that our son carry on both our lines than for us to be apart.”

Tauriel shook her head. “Elves do not hold with such ideas,” she said. “We marry for love, or not at all. It is...difficult, not being able to marry the one I love, but at least I can have my own fun.”

“I have had...encounters outside my marriage,” Dain said, his voice dropping low. “Thilde does not believe in such things, but...she is reluctant for our marriage to be in any way physical, now that we have an heir.”

“It sounds that you both are quite unhappy,” Tauriel said.

“Aye, you could say that,” Dain said. “She is unhappy in general, particularly with me, and I am unhappy to have a wife as miserable as she is.”

“It does seem very trying, especially when her behavior spills over in public.”

“Exactly,” Dain said. “I dislike having to keep her from offending everyone in sight when she gets like this...but that’s how it is.”

Tauriel gave him a small smile. “I am sorry that your life isn’t as you wanted,” she said.

“I doubt anyone’s life truly is.” He glanced up and sighed. “I suppose I should take her back to our quarters now...thank you for listening, and I apologize for burdening you with my troubles.”

“Do not worry,” Tauriel said. “It is one of my skills.” She watched Dain go back to the high table and collect his wife before she looked away, sighing,

Most of the guests were gone when Kili finally left the table. “I’m sorry, ghivashel,” he said. “Old prejudices do not die easily, but I had hoped my kin would be kinder to you.”

“I am all right,” Tauriel said. “Do not worry yourself about my feelings.”

Kili kissed her cheek. “Huna is seeing her mother tomorrow night,” he said. “You will join me?”

“Of course, my love.”

*

Dain managed to keep his mouth shut as he got Thilde back to their quarters, and thankfully she stayed quiet until the door was closed.

But as soon as it was, she rounded on Dain. “Why were you speaking to that elf?” she demanded.

“She is a good warrior and a friend to my cousins,” Dain said. “It seemed ill-mannered not to speak to her.”

“She is still an elf, and she is not royalty,” Thilde said. “Or were you speaking to every captain you met?”

“I intend to, over the course of our visit,” Dain said. “Do you intend to be angry about them as well?”

“The rest of them aren’t elves,” Thilde said. “Or whores...was that your true reason to speak to her? So that you could add her to your conquests?”

“Don’t be silly,” Dain said, though he was getting an idea. “We are here as guests; I will not dishonor my cousin that way.”

Thilde looked suspicious for a moment before their child called out for her and she hurried off to attend him, leaving Dain to think alone.

*

Tauriel was very busy throughout the week, too busy to wonder at the lack of people calling for her services. But between her regular guard shifts and keeping eyes and ears out for any whisper of a plot against Erebor, she hardly had time to worry over it. It was just as well; the dwarves of the Iron Hills were overall less accepting of her presence than the dwarves of Erebor. 

The week was almost over when Tauriel received a note. It was slipped under her door in the evening, long after most others of the kingdom had retired. She unfolded it and skimmed it quickly.

_ Lady Tauriel. Come to the training ring at once. _

There was no name and she didn’t know the hand. Not one of her usual customers, then, but she wasn’t picky. If someone wanted her attention, her attention he would have.

She still dressed practically. Her unknown suitor might want sex, yes, but he might also want to fight. She had no doubt any of the dwarves of the Iron Hills would love to test their skills against her, possibly to go home and brag that they had beaten Erebor’s elvish captain.

She went down to the ring, uncaring who saw her. It wasn’t strange for a soldier to go down to train, even at this hour, and...well, it wasn’t like her other activities were a secret. She hummed a bit, wondering who the man of the evening was. Not Kili, she knew his hand well; same with Thorin, who rarely wanted her for anything but official business anyway. She had a number of regular suitors, but none of them would care enough to be anonymous.

Tauriel reached the training square quickly. To her surprise, Dain was there, waiting. He smiled as she came in. “Evening, lass.”

“My Lord,” Tauriel said. “I wasn’t expecting you.” She glanced around. “And with so much secrecy as well.”

Dain shrugged. “My wife would be appalled if word of this got out. It is best if we are discrete about a meeting.”

“I assume this is not a military meeting?” Tauriel teased, dimpling a bit.

“It is not,” Dain said. “Unless you wish it to be...there is a gap in your guard schedule that makes this room very insecure...no offense meant, of course.”

“You do not offend me,” Tauriel said. “I know my place here...and if you are concerned about my discretion, I assure you that no one will know of this night besides you and me.” She gave him a sympathetic smile. “I know you are unhappy, and I hope I can ease some of that unhappiness.”

“I must admit, part of this may be out of spite,” Dain said. “Thilde was so offended by the sight of me even speaking to you...she has been quite belligerent the past few days. I have more than once had to carry her back to our rooms and nurse her back from drunkenness, all while keeping it from our son. A bit of revenge...and pleasure...that would be good for my nerves.”

“I cannot deny it suits me as well,” Tauriel said.

“You have cleared the King’s spy network out of this room?”

“They do not usually spy on me,” she said. “But why here? I am aware of the gaps in our security, and there are a number of more comfortable rooms we could slip away to.”

“They say you are as enthusiastic about battle as you are about love,” Dain said. “I wished to test that.” He looked her up and down. “If you are willing.”

“I am,” Tauriel said. “If I do not enjoy it, I will tell you.”

“Good.” Dain went to a bench, where a number of things were laid out. “Strip. I would like to spar, but I don’t want your clothes being ruined.”

“You would prefer my body ruined?” Tauriel teased.

“Oh, it will be, whether we spar or not,” Dain promised. He tossed her a few pieces. “Here...to protect the more vital parts.”

Tauriel shrugged and pulled her tunic off, tossing it aside carelessly. Her boots and leggings followed, then her small clothes. She picked up the pieces--padded armor, made for this sort of affair--and put them on, her arms, legs and head protected. Across the square, Dain was doing the same. Tauriel stole a few glances at him. He was broader than Kili, not as tall, but a bit better endowed, and with a lot more hair. She wasn’t sure she liked that much hair, but the rest of him had her very interested in proceeding.

Dain turned and looked Tauriel up and down. “Aye, you’ll do,” he said. “Lithe little beauty for your own people, I expect?”

“In truth, my own people find me less lithe than they usually like,” Tauriel said. “Though I would expect you to think I’m a little too much so.”

“It is a change,” Dain admitted. “Though a welcome one...it’s always good to experience new lovers, of any shape.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Tauriel said. “But you wished to spar first?”

“Aye,” Dain said. “I wish to spar, and I wish to take you down and then own you. Is that agreeable?”

“Very,” Tauriel said.

Dain handed her a practice sword, dull and with lining along it. It would not hurt anyone, but it would give the sense of fighting. They took their stances, circling each other. Tauriel could feel herself growing excited for this. There was slick starting to pool between her legs, her nipples hardening in the cold air of the room.

Dain struck first, not with his full strength but enough to catch Tauriel off-guard. She managed to block the strike, though barely. She pushed back, though Dain was strong and hard-skinned so she didn’t move him much. She struck back, getting a good hit near his shoulder. Dain dodged her and pressed forward, using his strength as his advantage. Tauriel spun away, dodging around behind him to try and get a hit. She was quicker than him, but she wasn’t truly fighting, just putting up enough resistance to make his fantasy come true.

Dain turned to block her strike, pressing her back again. Tauriel managed to disengage and skip around him again, teasing a bit. Dain was clearly enjoying this, if the hardening cock between his legs was any indication. He was a bit aggressive in his strikes, no doubt pent-up aggression from his marital troubles, though Tauriel didn’t mind. She was content to twirl and skip around his strokes, laughing a bit, striking back wherever she saw an opening. 

It was thrilling, charged with both sex and aggression, testing each other’s skills as well as their limits. Tauriel took a few hits, mostly because she was moving slower than she usually would. Dain allowed her a few hits on him as well, and each one caused them both to move harder, chests heaving, both of them growing more heated by the moment.

Tauriel let the fight go on for nearly twenty minutes before she gave an obvious opening. Dain grinned at her before taking a harder hit, catching her in the side and taking her down.

He wasted no time in climbing on top of her, pressing her down against the sand. He ran his fingers over her cunt, fingering her roughly, playing with her clit before shoving three inside her. They were thick and blunt, and a bit rough as all dwarves’ hands were. Tauriel had grown to love that and she moaned openly thrust is fingers inside her roughly, testing how wet and open she was. Tauriel was grateful; she could see the cock between Dain’s legs, very thick and heavy, and she knew she’d need some encouragement to make it fit.

She felt his beard brushing against her breasts--the highest part of her that Dain would reach in a comfortable position--and she sighed happily. That was the hardest thing about dwarves to get used to, the beards, but now Tauriel loved feeling them against her own soft skin. The rough scratching only heightened her arousal, her legs spreading more as she grew wetter, eager to feel what else the dwarf lord had to offer.

It was barely a few moments before Dain pulled his hand away and shoved his cock into her impatiently. It was huge, stretching her beyond belief, and Tauriel moaned, canting her hips up to take him deeper. Dain wasted no time, thrusting into her hard and fast, one hand reaching up, knocking her helmet off to grasp her hair, the other tight on her hips, almost bruising, and it was amazing. Tauriel ran her hands over his back in turn, scratching slightly as she took him.

He was fast, powerful, pounding her into the sand. Tauriel gasped at the feeling of it on her back, nearly as rough as his beard, making the whole thing more real, more intense. She shivered a bit, thinking how someone could walk in and see this, but knowing they would not. No one came to the training halls this late. They were completely safe to enjoy each other.

He moved her however he pleased, his hands hard and bruising, on her legs when he lifted them to go deeper, on her hips when he wanted her still, on her breasts just to feel them. She reveled in the pain, that harshness, loved knowing she would be marked and aching for days afterward.

Dain ran his mouth over Tauriel’s chest, grazing her breasts and scratching his beard over her more. She gasped as he bit at her nipples, arching into him more. Her clit was throbbing, cunt tightening around him, both of them pulsing, nearly in sync. Dain groaned against her breast, moving faster, harder, taking her with every bit of force he could muster, aggressive yet almost sweet, his thrusts powerful, brushing the most wonderful place inside her. He turned her over without pulling out, more bruises forming on her hips. Her front was covered in sand now too, rough on her breasts and rubbing on her clit in a rough but very wonderful way.

Dain reared back, pulling her up above him. Tauriel moaned, moving and grinding down on his cock, wanting him deeper. One of his hands moved down to her clit, rubbing at her in time to his thrusts. Tauriel gasped and shuddered. It took only a few wonderful, dizzying minutes before she tightened, a powerful orgasm washing over her. She cried out, her scream echoing through the empty room. Dain pulled back quickly and stepped around to her front, his hand moving as he finished on her face. Tauriel gasped at it. It was new, the scent heavy, bits of it in her mouth, bitter and heavy but somehow very satisfying.

Dain collapsed next to her. They lay silent for a minute, breathing heavily.

“You are skilled, my lord,” Tauriel said, her voice slightly teasing. “Your lady clearly doesn’t know what she’s missing.”

“My lady is not as soft as you,” Dain said. “Nor as tight...I would have believed you virginal if I had not heard so many tales.”

Tauriel laughed a bit. “I am told my kind tend to be,” she said. “Did it please you? To take what she despises so much?”

“It does,” Dain said. “And it is always a pleasure to experience something new.”

“I hope the experience does not pale a second time.”

“Do you believe there will be a second time?”

“I hope so,” Tauriel answered. “I should hate to let such a powerful man...and such a powerful tool...go for so long.”

“You flatter me, lass.”

“Not at all. I have been with many dwarves, and you are one of the most magnificent.”

Dain was quiet for a moment, lost in thought. Finally, he spoke again. “I have had a number of lovers,” he said. “As you have probably surmised. And none of them speak to me in such a way...especially not my wife.”

“It is a shame,” Tauriel said. “You should know your own strengths. I, too, have had many lovers, and I promise, you are among the best of them.”

Dain kissed her cheek. “Thank you, lass,” he said. “It is gratifying to know that.”

Tauriel smiled. “I would love to see you again,” she said. “Whenever you’re next in Erebor...or perhaps I will have the honor of visiting your halls some day.”

“Thilde would never allow it,” Dain said. “A pity, but I try to please her where I can. I will not force her to be unhappy.”

Tauriel nodded. “You are a good dwarf,” she said. “And I wish she could see how fortunate she is to be your wife.”

Dain sighed. “We have made our bed,” he said. “It is an unhappy one, but it is necessary. And she is of a generation with beliefs that will quickly fade. Already there is an elf in Erebor, in a high position and with the love of a prince, even if they cannot marry. I believe one day, our peoples will be allies again, if not friends.”

“I can only hope so,” Tauriel said. “Though my people are slower to change than yours.”

“Change cannot be avoided forever,” Dain said. “And your people will remember that.”

They were quiet another minute before Dain sat up. “I thank you for the evening,” he said. “It was most enjoyable...and I will be certain to see you again, the next time I come.”

“Thank you,” Tauriel said. “Go now...I will follow at a discrete interval.”

Dain nodded and stood up. Tauriel lay back, closing her eyes as he dressed. Not that she didn’t want to see, but now that it was done, she felt she should give him some privacy. She listened as he left the room, and waited several minutes after the door closed to open her eyes again.

The room was completely empty. Tauriel stripped off the practice armor and looked for her clothes…

And realized they weren’t there. Tauriel stood still for a moment before she let out a soft chuckle. “Bastard,” she muttered to herself, but there was no venom in it. She brushed the sand off her back as best as she could, shook it from her long red hair. Once done, she went to the door and left, uncaring of her own nudity, though she did burn a bit knowing there was still cum all over her face. After all, it was very late; no one would be about except the night guards and a few members of the spy corps, and none of them would find it odd that she was out in such a state, even if she let them see her. Which she wouldn’t. She knew their patrols, and where they wouldn’t be at this time.

It didn’t take long to get back to her room. She had met no one along the way, though the walk back had been a bit thrilling. She was wet again as she washed herself down, getting rid of the rest of the sand and the cum on her face. She climbed into bed and slipped a hand between her legs, rubbing herself idly as she drifted off to sleep.

*

Tauriel had been asleep barely a few minutes when she heard the sound of her door opening. She didn’t move; probably Kili or some other eager dwarf. She groaned a bit as someone climbed on her, still tired from earlier but not wanting to object.

Her legs parted automatically, the strong body between them. Her eyes fluttered open as he entered her, not very gently.

“My Lord,” she murmured. “Are you not satisfied with my earlier performance?”

“I am,” Dain whispered. “But I still want more...you are far too good at keeping a dwarf riled...I had scarce returned to my chambers when my cock was in need of you again.”

“No doubt it will be in need of me until you leave,” Tauriel said.

“Hush, lass.”

He thrust hard and steady, holding her hips. Tauriel just moaned and closed her eyes again. He could have as much of her as he liked; she certainly received pleasure from it. This was her life, after all.

It was better than expected, really. Perhaps not the life she had expected; then again, the people who did get the life they expected could be terribly unhappy. This was better. She had a home, a good position, the one she loved, and plenty of fun while he was occupied. And she had just had an absolutely magnificent evening with a new friend.

*

The company from the Iron Hills left the next morning. All of Erebor had come to the wall to see them off, Tauriel little more than a shadow behind the royal family.

“I hope you can return soon, Cousin,” Thorin said as he and Dain embraced at the wall.

“I will endeavor to do so,” Dain said. “And we hope that our hall might have the honor of your presence as well.”

“I will do my best,” Thorin answered. “And if I cannot, my nephews will certainly represent me there as they are able.”

“Aye, that would be grand as well.” Dain embraced Fili and Kili as well. “You’re both welcome at any time, lads. Just make sure to bring your best guard...the journey can be perilous.” He winked at Tauriel.

“Wherever they go, I go,” she said. 

Thilde frowned at her. “Surely you are far too busy here,” she said, her voice polite but unkind. “With all of your duties.”

“My duties have a tendency to follow me,” Tauriel replied. “But my first duty is always to my King and my Princes.”

Dain smiled at her. “It was a pleasure, lass,” he said.

Tauriel bowed, hand over her heart in the custom of her people. “For me as well, my Lord.”

To her shock, Dain embraced her as he had the others. She had to stifle a squeak as he ran a hand between her legs sneakily. She embraced back for a moment before pulling away.

Thilde was glaring daggers at her, but Tauriel only smiled. “Na lû e-govaned vîn.”

Dain bowed his head, and the company was off.


End file.
